


Shoulders

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [29]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru decides that Makoto's shoulders should be pampered, not weighed down with stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulders

3-19-15

Prompt: Shoulders

Pairing: MakoHaru

Rating: Explicit

 

               Makoto had the most beautiful shoulders. They were broad and strong and tanned, and Haru loved them. He loved running his hands over them, tracing their dips and curves with kisses, laying his cheek or forehead against them as they lay together in the early morning before Makoto woke. He loved sketching them and painting them and spending hours shading in all the little perfect details of them.

 

               But lately Haru had noticed those shoulders drooping with exhaustion. He could feel the knots in the muscles as he massaged them every night before he went to bed. Makoto sighed more. There was a dimness to his eyes as he studied and helped Haru cook and clean.

 

               “Makoto,” he said one night as Makoto lay between his legs, resting back against his chest. “Talk to me.”

 

               “About what, Haru-chan?” Makoto mumbled. Haru sighed and rubbed his palms up and down Makoto’s arms.

 

               “What’s going on?” he whispered. “Makoto, I’m worried about you.”

 

               Makoto hummed softly and rolled onto his side so he could wrap his arms around Haru’s waist. “I’m sorry, Haru-chan, I’m just tired lately.” Haru hummed and held his love tighter.

 

               “Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

 

               “Just what you’re doing,” Makoto replied. He squeezed Haru a little closer to himself and started nosing at the place where his shoulder met his neck. Haru sighed and tilted his head to the side to give Makoto more access.

 

               Makoto hummed against Haru’s skin and pressed a kiss there. Haru let out a sigh and brought one hand up to thread through Makoto’s hair, just enjoying the softness of each brown strand. Makoto’s breath tickled against his jaw as he worked his way up to Haru’s ear, kissing as he went.

 

               “No,” Haru whispered. Makoto stopped dead in his tracks and tore himself away from Haru until he was sitting on the other side of the bed.

 

               “I’m sorry, Haru-cha-“ Haru cut him off with a glare.

 

               “That’s not what I meant,” Haru mumbled. He looked at Makoto, and his gaze softened. He moved on his hands and knees until he was kneeling in front of Makoto, then took his hands. Gently, he turned Makoto so that he was laying flat on the bed. Haru leaned down and kissed Makoto’s forehead. “Let me take care of you.”

 

               “Haru,” Makoto protested, but Haru interrupted him with a kiss on his eyebrow, next to his nose, several across his cheek, a few to his jaw, and finally, one soft and passionate and chaste to his lips.

 

               “Please, Makoto,” he whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. Makoto stared up at him, and Haru’s heart broke as he watched all the exhaustion and the stress Makoto had been feeling flicker through those beautiful green eyes, even as they were replaced by such absolute love that it took Haru’s breath away. Makoto nodded, and Haru had to press his forehead against Makoto’s for a moment to collect himself. Then he set to work.

 

               He started with Makoto’s shoulders, because he always started there. He traced his fingertips feather-light across them, then dug his nails in and drew deep red lines to his elbows. Makoto whined at that and started to melt into the mattress. Satisfied with his work on Makoto’s shoulders – for now – he moved on to his chest. He mouthed at his lover’s collar bone, running one hand up and down across his ribs and teasing the fingers of the other around a nipple. Makoto’s huge hands came up to hold Haru’s head in place, and Haru pinched down.

 

               The way Makoto gasped and arched off the bed was something Haru always tried to commit to memory, but no matter how many times he drew it, he just couldn’t capture the perfect lines of the brunet below him. Haru leaned up to kiss Makoto, and this time he made it deep and sloppy and passionate. He licked at Makoto’s lips and slipped his tongue between them, lavishing the inside of his mouth with little caresses and long, languid sweeps.

 

               “H-Haru,” Makoto whined when they parted.

 

               “Makoto,” Haru whispered in answer. “Do you want me today, or do you want me to take you?” Somehow that still made Makoto blush, and damn it, it was cute.

 

               “I- I want to be inside you,” Makoto whispered, then slapped his hands over his face. Haru smiled at him and slid down the bed until he was positioned between Makoto’s legs. With Makoto still in hiding, he leaned down and nuzzled at the bulge in Makoto’s pants. Makoto squealed and bucked his hips. “H-Haru!” he whined. Haru ran a soothing palm up and down his hip bone before curling it in the waistband of his sweatpants. He lifted his face just enough to tug the pants down Makoto’s thighs, then dove in and started mouthing at Makoto’s cock through the cotton of his briefs.

 

               “Makoto,” He whispered. A tug on his hair pulled him up so that Makoto could smash their lips together in a fierce and possessive kiss. Haru kissed back and ground his hips down against Makoto’s. He tore away and pulled Makoto’s briefs down and chucked them and his sweats across the room. He scrambled back down Makoto’s long torso and hovered over his cock. He pumped it a few times to watch the precum beading at the tip, then lowered his head and gave it a tiny lick.

 

               “Fuck, Haru!” Makoto squeaked. Haru took a breath to calm the surge of arousal that Makoto’s voice sent through him, then swallowed Makoto down. The grip in his hair turned vicious and Haru had to plant a hand on Makoto’s hip to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. He gave one, two hard sucks, then pulled off, hollowing his cheeks as he did so.

 

               “Hand me the lube,” he ordered, and Makoto just stared at him blankly for a moment. Haru could see the click of understanding in his eyes and he scrambled for the bedside table. He handed the bottle to a suddenly nude Haru, who made quick work of slicking his fingers up. He bent back over Makoto, nudging his nose against the faint traces of light brown hair that gathered at the base of his cock even as he propped his knees up on the bed and reached behind him. Haru sealed his lips around Makoto’s head as he slipped the first finger in. He let himself moan around Makoto, who in turn writhed on the bed and growled. Haru scrunched his eyes shut and started bobbing his head and thrusting his finger at the same time. He slipped in another one and traced his tongue across the thick vein on the underside of Makoto’s cock. He added the third as soon as he could, sure Makoto couldn’t take much more.

 

               “Makoto,” he gasped when he pulled off. Makoto opened his eyes, and Haru’s heart stopped. Makoto looked so wrecked, his face red, his eyes teary, his pupils blown. Haru scrambled up to kiss him again, and it was all he could do to keep it from being something filthy and wild. This was about Makoto, after all. “Makoto,” he whispered again. “I love you.” Makoto just stared at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Haru reached behind him and guided Makoto inside of him without another word. When he was fully seated, he took only a moment to let himself adjust, then started rocking his hips. Makoto gasped and lurched forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Haru’s torso.

 

               They moved together, all slow, tender thrusts and soft caresses. They were both crying by the time it was over, Haru with his face hidden in Makoto’s beautiful, perfectly relaxed shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Other useless titles exist at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
